Four Years Later
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: HaruxKyo Kyo ran off after graduation and completely vanished from all the Sohma's eyes. Akito died a year later and Hatori took over. Now Haru is looking for the long lost kitty. What will happen when he finds him. Oneshot that may go into more later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket…though I wish I did.

Almost frantic grey eyes scanned the nearly empty lobby of the old apartment building, searching for someone that looked like staff. This had to be the place! He had been looking for 5 months and he was about to give up. He just had to be here…if not….if he wasn't here, he wouldn't know what to do.

Finally! Someone with a name-tag! He quickly ran over to the woman and stopped in front of her, "I'm looking for Kyo Sohma! He has red eyes and orange hair. Does he…" He stopped speaking at the confused look she gave him. Oh, right, he was in America now. Why'd the baka neko have to pick America?

"Um….er….Kyo Sohma…." He said, hoping she'd understand what he was trying to get at.

No such luck.

The woman frowned and walked away. The grey eyed male was ready to turn and walk out when she came back with a boy who looked Japanese. Smart woman! She had found someone to translate! The two spoke for a bit before the boy looked to the grey eyed male.

"What were you trying to ask her?" He asked in Japanese.

The grey eyed male, Haru, felt like he would cry for joy, but instead he answered, "I'm looking for someone named Kyo Sohma. He has red eyes and bright orange hair." He said then watched as the boy relayed the question to the worker and she gave an answer.

"She said he does live here and gave me the room number. She has to go back to work but his room is near mine and I can take you up there." The boy said with a smile causing tears of joy to roll from those grey eyes.

"Thank you!" Haru cheered, trying his hardest not to jump on the guy as he turned to lead the way up to the cat's room.

Upon reaching the cat's room, the boy who led Hru up knocked on the door. Haru had been expecting Kyo to open the door so imagine his surprise when an American guy opened the door.

"Sup?" The male asked in English, looking between the two.

"This man is looking for Kyo Sohma. Is he here?" Haru's translator asked.

"Yeah. He's in the shower." He answered before turning his head back into the room where the shower could be heard running, "OI! KYO! SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!" He bellowed before looking back at the two, "Come on in. He should be out soon." He said before going into the room.

When the male who was obviously Kyo's roommate walked away, the Japanese boy turned to Haru and explained what was going on and that he was to go inside. Haru smiled and thanked him before walking inside.

"Just so you know…he can't speak English." The translator said to Kyo's roommate before walking away as Haru walked into the room and looked around. He could immediately tell which part of the room was Kyo's. It was as blank as his old room at Shigure's. No pictures, no posters, nothing. He quietly walked over to Kyo's bed and sat down on it, trying to ignore the looks that the American boy was giving him. Thanks to his duel colored hair, multiple necklaces, multiple earring, and punk/goth clothing, he got them constantly.

It had been almost four and a half years since Kyo's graduation, almost three and a half since Akito died and Hatori took over as head of the family and named Kyo a member of the zodiac, and half a year since Haru got the balls to search for the long lost cat. He wondered if Kyo would recognize him. He had grown a bit and his hair was longer, his chest and shoulders had broadened and his arms were thicker. He also wondered if Kyo changed any.

"Who's here Logan?" Called an all to familiar voice. A voice that Haru knew despite the fact that it was talking in English. It was his Kyo.

"Dunno….he dun speak English and his hair color is as weird as yours." Logan replied, "Kinda wanna ask him if it's natural….but with the no speaking English thing…kinda hard."

"His hair is as weird as mine?" The cat asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

The cat had changed. He was taller as well, just not as tall as Haru. His hair was longer, now reaching past his shoulders. His chest and shoulders were thicker as well but his skin still had that perfectly tanned color. What drew Haru's eyes the most though were the studs glinting in the cat's ears. Kyo had gotten his ears pierced! Those crimson eyes, that Haru saw even when Kyo wasn't around, widened in surprise as the cat stood there in all of his half naked glory(A/N: drewl fan girls….DREWL!) and stared at someone he thought he'd never see again.

"H-Haru…..?" He asked softly, making sure he wasn't seeing things as he slowly stepped forward.

The cow smirked a bit at the uncertainty in the cat's voice and stood up, "Hey there Koneko. Miss me?" He asked, his smirk growing as an all to familiar vein bulged out in the cat's forehead, some thing's never change.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo bellowed as Haru fought to keep from laughing.

"Oh Kyo…..some things never change!" The ox chuckled as he walked over to the shorter male and pulled him into a hug that the cat instantly started to try and get out of.

"Lemme go ya stupid ox!" The cat snapped before freeing himself from the hug and combing his hair back with his fingers, "The the fuck did you find me? And why the hell did you come find me?" He asked as he moved over to his closet to pull out a shirt.

"Well, I found you because I got lucky, as for why, well….for one Akito's gone and Hatori's head, Ilikeyou, and you we accepted into the family by Hatori's choice." He said with a small smile, hoping the cat didn't hear his confession.

Kyo blinked a little at the news and turned to give the ox an odd look, "What was that second one?" He asked.

"Uhhh…..you were accepted into the family?" Haru asked with a sheepish smile.

"No…..before that." The cat growled as he buttoned up his shirt, covering the last of his strong chest.

"Akito's dead?" He tried again, though he knew exactly what the cat was talking about.

"After that you baka oshi!" The cat snapped, making Haru cringe slightly.

"Er…." He stammered, stepping back and looked down at his black booted feet, "I….erm….aishiteru…." He whispered. It was amazing how small the tall male looked at the moment.

"Haru…? Y-you love me?" He asked, making sure he heard the younger male correctly.

Slowly the duel colored haired male nodded before moving to sit on the cat's bed and fiddle with a necklace that dangled around his neck with it's brothers. Kyo blinked a bit before moving to sit beside the ox, putting an arm around him, "I mean….when you left….I was so torn….I didn't know why but it was like you tore a piece of my heart out and took it with you. I just couldn't get the courage to come find you and tell you….then Akito died and I had even more reason to come look for you….but I thought that Hatori would come tell you, but you were still gone…..I kept making stupid excuses to not come find you and the only reason I did finally come was because Hatori made me…I feel like such a wuss….." By the time the ox was done with his little speech, tears were practically pouring from his eyes.

The cat frowned a little and pulled him into a hug, "Haru….you are not a wuss….thick headed, brash, and shitty with directions, but a wuss you are not." He said before letting him go and putting his hands on the taller male's shoulders, "I've missed you, ya baka oshi." He said with a classic Kyo smirk.

At seeing that smirk, the wall broke and the tears flowed. He tugged the cat into a tight hug before crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Kyo was a little shocked at the actions the other male took but he returned them, purring at feeling Haru's hands moving up to tangle those long, pale fingers into the cat's long, kitten soft, orange locks of hair.

After what seemed like forever, the two separated for air, allowing orbs of stoney grey to meet orbs of bloody crimson, "You hair…it's so long….and you pierced your ears." The ox said softly as he pressed his forehead to the cat's.

"The piercings reminded me of you….the heair? I couldn't be arsed to go get it cut." He chuckled.

"Kitten…..come home with me." Haru whispered after a few comfortably quiet moments.

"Haru I…wait….what'd you call me?" The cat asked, blinking a little before shaking his head, "Forget it…..I can't go back, not yet."

"Why not?" The ox whined, back away slightly.

"I have to finish school….I've only got a month left so if you hang around, then I can come back with you." He explained with an actual smile, "Till then, maybe I can talk Logan into letting you stay with us."

"It's a deal!" Haru cheered happily before tackling the cat and hugging him tight.

The end…

Or is it?

A/N: This was just a random story idea that popped in my head, it may get another chapter if I can write one up, if not then this is it. R&R plz~


End file.
